


Sent to the Ranch

by Draconem_Dominus



Category: Dr. Phil (TV)
Genre: Actual Crack, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anyways, Clones, Cock Vore, Crack, Crack Fic, Drug Abuse, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Like the Drug Crack, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore, drug deal, its the size of a small child, more like gargantuan cock, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconem_Dominus/pseuds/Draconem_Dominus
Summary: Reader did not sign up for this when he took that drug deal from Dr. Phil.
Relationships: Dr. Phil/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sent to the Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic wrote by me and two friends (the Voresketeers) for fun. Give it a read, you might laugh, we almost died writing it.

I walk into the room nervously, eyes shifting to the other person in the room. My eyes began to water, as the extreme stench hit me as hard as Muhammad Ali when he was still a boxer. I lay my eyes upon Dr. Phil in the doorway buckass nakèd. His eyes roved over my trembling form, ravenous in their lust after my flesh.

“Hey, you’re on Dr. Phil! And you’re on a very special episode of Dr. Phil featuring my rancid asshole and 9.7 inch gargantuan cock!” Dr. Phil said excitedly, his voice ringing through the empty studio. With only four wide, confident steps, Dr. Phil stood towering above me, nudging his flaccid wiener against my right thigh with a smirk.

My 6.9 inch cock starts erecting like a shrine from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Dr. Phil doesn’t seem to notice as he starts strutting down the studio hallway still buckass naked. I follow him tensely, unsure of what was to come, only knowing it would be life changing.

And then, suddenly, the studio lights all turn on at once. Three Dr. Phil clones come out of hidden trap doors embedded in the studio floor, my jaw drops as all of them have 9.4 inch cocks.

“In today’s special episode, we have one crack addicted whore about to get recked by my gigantic dicks.” All of the Dr. Phils state in unison, staring right through my soul with their empty eyes. The Dr. Phil’s start slowly walking towards me, eyes filled with pure lust, the Dr. Phils finally reach me and start to strip me. As they roughly tear my clothes off my willing flesh, my cock hardens in its cloth confines, like a Metapod trying not to get vored by a Pidgeotto.

“Dr. Phils, please go easy on my frail, virgin body!” One of the squadron team members goes behind me and puts his still flaccid cock in my asshole, it feels like a gummy worm but it’s so much more pleasurable. The other three begin running their hands down my naked body, teasing my nipples with their soft old man hands. Then, the Dr. Phil with the biggest dick breaks through the crowd, tightly embracing me with his arms, dick and legs, rubbing my entire body as I feel the friction from his wrinkly skin wrap around my fragile bones.

The Dr. Phil that’s ravaging my asshole is starting to get hard, his 9.4 incher grows all the way to a 18.7 inch cock, it’s the size of a 4 month old baby. The very little prep used was starting to show, my ass burning from the friction of his massive dick spearing me open like a fucking olive. The Dr. Phil in my ass crater suddenly stood up, his massive goo tuber lifting me off the ground along with the Dr. Phil who was cuddling me.

The second Dr. Phil starts to slap my face with his 9.45 inch cock, I beg for the Dr. Cock. Opening my mouth wantonly, I beg for him to shove his flaccid dick down my willing throat, to fuck my face until I can’t fucking breath.

However, I had never expected that he would insert my head down his urethra. I felt like I was in my mother’s womb again, the Dr. Cock from behind still smashing into me; I swam deeper into his urethra. I could feel my insides being rearranged on his massive dong, my lungs pushing into my collar bones to make room for my stomach and other internal organs like my liver and spleen and that thing that kills you if it explodes.

Then, I felt the caverns of Dr. Phil’s penis shake as one of the other Dr. Phils began to jerk off his gargantuan, flaccid sex snake. As I swam even deeper into Dr. Phil’s urethra I saw him, Guy Fieri smokin’ that dank kush.

“And here we are in Dr. Phil’s gargantuan flaccid wiener! Where the piss and jizz is hot, but not as hot as the action outside!!!” Dr. Phil’s cock starts to grow, becoming 20.5 inches, sending me barreling down his urethra like a fighter jet. The walls of Dr. Phil’s massive dick shuddered around me as a moan echoed through the cavern, and Guy Fieri shouts a warning before bracing for impact behind a barrier of sand bags.

And then, everything went white. I went flying out of Dr. Phil’s cock at 90 mph, I was flung towards the crowd crippling 20 people on impact shattering little Jimmy’s spine. The other Dr. Phil fucking me pulled out just in time to save my ass from irreparable damage, while the one clinging to me was snapped in half by Jimmy’s spine on impact. The Dr. Phil put himself back together with Flex Glue, the main Dr Phil finally waltzed over to me, I gasped at him as I saw his 58.4 inch world destroying cock monster.

The audience began to applaud, their screams of joy and off tempo clapping filled my ears, making me want to vomit all over Jimmy’s exposed vertebrae as I felt the primary Dr. Phil pick me up with his elbows. As I was lifted off Jimmy’s paralyzed body, the Dr. Phil clinging to me let go to consume the bodies of the other 19 people crippled on impact, leaving Jimmy to watch on in horror as he consumed his parents.

“Now kiddo,” Dr. Phil said, licking his lips, “I think it’s about time you fill up ol’ Phil here.” He slowly pulled me down, his skyscraper of a cock slowly piercing me, Guy Fieri watched from the other Dr Phil’s cock. He phones Waluigi, stating that he’d found another candidate for the search for the ass portal.

Then, Dr. Phil opened his jaw as wide as he could, allowing me to look deeply into the endless cavern of his tooth-covered throat.

He slowly inserted me into his throat while still fucking me with his cock, my body was slowly becoming mangled by Dr. Phil’s jagged teeth. Feeling my body being ripped to shreds like sharp cheddar as he consumed me whole, I let out one last cry of despair; this was not where that drug deal was supposed to get me. And then I felt my now soft head push against a barrier of flesh; I had finally reached his stomach, filled with bile, someone’s daughter and the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat, that was drumming to the theme song.

The Dr. Phils leaped and galloped into the main man’s mouth, also being consumed, they joined me in Dr Phil’s hellscape of a stomach. I glared at the closest Phil, asking demandingly where my fucking drugs were. I tried to back away, but to no avail as the Dr. Phils sat on top of me, resting their flaccid baby batter blasters across my torso threateningly.

They started to have unrelenting anal sex with me never giving me a chance to breathe, this is it for me, consumed by Dr. Phil and fucked by Dr. Phil. I’ve been sent to the ranch.

Reject humanity.

Embrace Dr. Phil.

FIN.

The End.


End file.
